characterdraftingprivatefandomcom-20200216-history
Nen Inspiration Set: Amaya 5
Wild West is a Conjuration-type Nen abillity that allows Amaya to seemingl *Wild West is a Nen ability that enables the summoning oa unique Wild West themed arcade token machine that seemingly allows Amaya to redeem any bit of gold she may have on her for a unique variant of bullets that are placed in a unique ammo case that is complimentary with the ability which can be summoned at will as an ethereal display, allowing her to select her next round type fluidly from the available options in her ammo case. The more tokens she has, the more of these unique rounds she can purchase, and the more she can place in her ammo case to draw from. **'Limitations: '''She can only utilize gold tokens redeemed from this particular ability, with the number she gets each day varying with a rare chance of getting a Jackpot; enabling her to get five times the typical amount. Tokens earned in a particular day must be spent at the end of each 24 hours or they became incapable of being used until that day the following year; and that day only. ''As a result bullets from February, the 29th are exceptionally powerful. These bullets or projectiles must be fired out of an appropriate weapon and thus telekinetic manipulation is out of the question. The token machine can contain a completely random assortment of bullets that can be redeemed, with no real way of predicting what she will get. These tokens on her person are treated like conventional money, and as a result, if stored improperly are capable of being stolen; effectively lowering her ability to contribute to her ammo stores. These bullets cannot be used to inflict emotional damage as per Nen abilities. In addition ***'Resultant Buffs: '''Due to the establishment of these Limitations, Amaya's bullets have increased dramatically in quality; allowing her to effectively make use of much more powerful ammunition with more unique traits. In addition, their physical effects are much stronger; capable of, for example; granting her unique regenerative capabilities if striking herself. **'Wild West: Cache: Ammo Case Bullet Storage ***''Mystic Wind:'' Allows her to seemingly dramatically enhance her regenerative prowess, but is a bullet that does no damage to herself or others; allowing her to seemingly easily recuperate from grievous injuries dealt by the strongest of foes. Is preprogrammed by Boogaloo and Blades-Us-Not. ***''Lumberjack: Physical stat amp that lasts quite a while, usually easily long enough to carry her an entire fight and can be refired at any given time. ***''Hushed Whisper: ''Renders an area around itself and the point of impact silenced. ***''Sacrifice: Immensely powerful explosive but slow moving bullet that seemingly swallows up non-superpowered inorganic matter; breaks it down and converts to energy. The energy conversion then supercharges any bullet in the chamber, allowing them to move way faster than they otherwise would. Can only be placed as the first bullet in a clip. *** *'''Electric Boogaloo ''''is a Nen ability that enables the Conjuration of a smart phone on her person that allows for the activation of a second instance of any given Nen ability on her person or that she willingly activates. By running a second instance of Wild West, she has demonstrated the ability to seemingly run exploits in the system of her original ability through use of expert manipulation of the Vows and Limitations system of Nen. **'Limitations: 'Due to being based on the Psyren ability to perform programs, effectively setting mental macros for their unique abilities for more efficient use; Amaya suffers from semi-reconstructed limitations of PSI when this ability is active; namely in mental strain that can increase with the number of instances she runs at any given time. Currently, her safe number is known to be two. *'Blades-Us-Not: 'Summon a pair of weird ass guns that ''can be telekinetically manipulated and equipped.